One Night on a Stake Out
by Bones62442fbi-rlh
Summary: Booth and Brennan are out one night on watch... I'm so bad at summaries. It's my first Bones fanfic. I hope you like it. Thanks to rosyle for the name correction!


**Hey, this is my first Booth/Brennan fanfiction. It's just a short little thing I wrote one night. I hope you like it. Review please! **

----------------------------------------------------------

Brennan and Booth sat low in the seats of Booth's car which was parked in the shadows of a small and dark alley way, out of sight of anyone who may be passing by the area. They had been sitting there for at least forty minutes in dead silence. Brennan's eyes wandered from the dimly lit street to her partner sitting next to her. She had never felt so nervous in all of her experience out in the field with Booth, and she had no idea why this time was so different. Although she told herself it wasn't rational, she had bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. There was a sudden small crash and Brennan couldn't help but gasp quietly.

"It was a cat, Bones," Booth whispered. "Relax." He couldn't help but grin slightly at Brennan.

"Oh," Brennan said, feeling slightly embarrassed, then catching his grin, "what could you possibly be smiling about?"

"I've never seen you so jumpy before," Booth said.

"So my being uncomfortable amuses you?"

"Wha- no," Booth said quickly. "It's just, you're always so calm and collected; it's the first time I've ever seen you act more… I don't know…"

"I get it," Brennan said. "I don't know what's bothering me, to be honest."

"Well you've never been undercover with me before, so that may have something to do with it."

"We went undercover in Vegas," Brennan said a little louder than she intended, causing Booth to jump and put a hand over her mouth. She raised an eye brow at him and he dropped his hand. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Careful," he warned. "And Vegas was different. This is more dangerous. The FBI had been after this group for nineteen years. They-"

"I know, Booth," Brennan said. "I've done work identifying their victims before. It's some of the worst I've ever seen." She got slight chills thinking about it. "One of-"

"-Switch seats with me," Booth said suddenly.

"What?"

"Get into the drivers seat, and I'll get into yours."

"Why?"

"Just work with me, Bones."

Not asking another question, Brennan carefully maneuvered herself around Booth as they did their best to switch seats without getting out of the car and without winding up in extremely awkward positions. Once situated, Brennan turned to Booth, about to speak but he beat her.

"Do you remember where we came in from?" he asked her.

"Yes, why?" she said.

"In case I have to get out, I'll need you to drive back and get the backup team," he said quickly and quietly.

"I want to co-" Brennan started to say.

"-No!" Booth said a little harshly, then catching Brennan's annoyed look continued, "Bones, you said yourself you know how bad these guys are. Usually I'd let you come, but you've got to trust me on this, if I get out, you _go._"

"You're not going to get out though, are you?" Brennan said. Booth shrugged. "Booth you can't."

"I have to do what I have to do," he said shortly. "Hopefully that won't call for me getting out."

"Good," Brennan said.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Booth's cell phone went off, causing both of them to jump that time.

"Booth," he whispered into the phone. "Yeah, we're in the alley… no, we haven't seen them... shit, you're kidding… yeah, okay… bye." He hung up and Brennan gave him a questioning look. "Apparently there's about twenty of them coming up the street."

"So we're just going to watch them go by?"

"That's the idea, then send the team in after them."

The two of them stared out at the street, waiting quietly. Nothing happened for a while. Brennan was about to comment to Booth that this was starting to get pointless, however at that moment there was a gun shot and shouting. For the third time in an hour, Brennan jumped. There was more shouting, more gun shots, and a crowd of people went running by, it was too fast for Brennan to catch exactly what was going on, but by the noise it didn't sound good.

"Shit," Booth said again. Before Brennan could say anything, Booth had opened the door and jumped out. "Go, Bones!"

"Wh-"

"GO!"

Without another word, Booth ran off after the crowd, pulling out his gun and out of her sight. Taken completely by shock, and heart pounding harder than she thought possible, she stared at the spot he disappeared. A second load gunshot brought her back to her senses and she put the car in reverse and backed out of the alley way, driving clearly over speed limit back to the area they entered.

As she swerved the car into the lot, she saw a crowd of FBI agents gathering, getting on bullet proof vests. She got out of the car quickly and ran up to an area with an agent she recognized.

"Booth's out there!" she said quickly out of breathe, her hear still pounding.

"We know," said the agent. "Some agents are already out there, we're sending in the rest now."

"How many are there?"

"Eight."

"Against twenty of those men?"

"More are going in now, Dr. Brennan," the agent said.

"I want to come," Brennan said for the second time that night.

"Brennan!" there was a shout and she turned around to see Angela and Hodgins coming towards her.

"Ange," she said, "Booth's out there."

"We know," Angela said. "He called right after he apparently jumped out of the car."

Brennan had never felt so confused in her life, or so scared, and damn why wouldn't her heart stop pounding?!

"We're going to take you back with us," Hodgins said. "We'll leave his car here for him."

"I want to wait for him," Brennan said quickly.

"Bren," Angela said, "you're not waiting, its way too dangerous here."

"But Booth's-"

"-a trained FBI agent," Angela interrupted. "He'll be fine," though the last part was added with less conviction, making a chill run up Brennan's spine.

Brennan got into the car with Angela and Hodgins. They drove in silence; Brennan was staring out the window, although not really seeing anything that went by. She was thinking about how Booth and just jumped out of the car with no warning, she couldn't decide if she was furious with him or scared out of her mind. She decided to settle for a spot in the middle of both of them. He just threw himself into the middle of one of the most dangerous murdering groups in the history of… well murders. Everything about that plan screamed STUPID to Brennan.

"We're going to take you home, okay Bren?" said Angela.

"Fine," said Brennan, quietly.

Angela and Hodgins looked at each other. Both had expected Brennan to refuse, expected her to tell them to take her back to the lab instead. Neither thought she'd agree to go home.

"You alright?" asked Angela.

"I don't know," Brennan answered honestly.

Hodgins pulled up in front of Brennan's place. Angela offered to stay, but Brennan said that she was fine, and thanked them for the ride.

Brennan locked her door behind her, tossing her keys on a table along with her coat. Unsure what exactly to do, she looked around the room for something that would offer comfort, however she found nothing. She walked into the kitchen and got herself a bottle of water from the refrigerator. At a loss of what to do, she wandered back into the living room and sat down on the couch in front of her new TV. Taking the remote she turned it on. Once again, while staring at the TV, nothing registered in her mind, she didn't even know what she was watching. All that was running through her mind was where Booth was…

She fell asleep on the couch, dreamlessly, and was awoken two hours later by the door bell. She shot up, heart pounding yet again. Getting up quickly, she went to her door. Not bothering to ask who was there, she swung it open. Standing in front of her was Booth. He had a cut on the side of his head and under his chin.

"Hey," he said. "Can I come in?"

Brennan said nothing, but stood aside, letting him in. Once she shut the door, the only thing she could think to say was, "You changed your shirt."

"Huh? Oh, yeah well, the other one kind of got torn and bloody," he said shrugging.

"So you went home first?"

"Yeah," he said. At loss for words, he looked around. "Hey, you fixed your TV-"

Before she knew it, she was almost screaming at him.

"You _IDIOT_! You just jumped out of the car!"

"I had to, I-"

"-You promised you wouldn't get out!"

"No I didn't, I said hopefully-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Brennan flung her self at him. She started to pound her fists into his chest. "You could've _died_; you just jumped out of the car with _no_ warning, expecting me to just go on home!"

"Whoa, Bones," Booth said grabbing her wrists to stop her from punching him in the chest, suddenly aware of the tears pouring down her face. "Hey, hey, it's my job, I had to."

"You could've waited for the rest of the team!" she said through the tears that she either didn't notice or didn't care about. She tried to pull wrists free from his grasp, but was at a surprisingly lack of strength, so instead she collapsed against him. "Stupid, irrational, idiotic thing to do…"

Booth had expected for her to be annoyed with him, but he hadn't expected this sudden leap of emotion, he wrapped his arms around her protectively as he felt her pounding heart against his chest.

"I'm okay," he said. "I didn't get hurt."

"Your face says otherwise," came her muffled voice from her face between her arms that were resting against his chest.

"It's no big deal," he insisted and led them both over to her couch, getting slightly tired from standing and half supporting her against him. "What were you watching?" he asked looking at the TV.

"No idea," she said, aware that her face was wet, and tried to wipe it off with her sleeve. "Sorry I punched you."

"No you're not," Booth said, smiling at her, and took her chin with his hand. He brushed away the wet tears on her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm really not," she said, also slightly smiling. "You deserved it for scaring me."

"I didn't mean to," he said.

"I…" she paused to look in his eyes, his face was very close to hers. "I know."

"You know almost everything," Booth said.

"What do you mean 'almost'?" Brennan teased.

"I bet you don't know what I'm thinking right now," Booth challenged.

"That I'm the best partner ever and that you're going to buy me breakfast tomorrow?"

"Close," Booth said. And close was an understatement to the distance between their faces.

"Um…" Brennan said, finding it very hard to think with his eyes that close to hers. "I… give up."

"Finally," he breathed, closing the space between them. As his lips touched hers, she felt immediately her heart, which had finally slowed down, speed back up again, only for a different reason. She leaned into him, not sure what had come over her, but suddenly just sitting next to him didn't seem to be enough. She had to pull away slightly, however, to get a breath. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I think I have a better idea of what you were thinking now," Brennan said quietly.

Booth grinned. "Doesn't count anymore, because I gave it away."

"I'll say," she said, also smiling.

"Hey," he whined, playfully.

"Get over it," she said, leaning back in.


End file.
